


Avengers my Ass

by Love_Love_Cats



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Love_Cats/pseuds/Love_Love_Cats
Summary: Aizawa and Yamada come to the world with the Avengers.Shit is going down.(Cross post on Wattpad, (https://www.wattpad.com/user/Gelatina_Elemente))





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

New Faces

“JARVIS, what is going on” yelled Tony, the alarms had been going off, the elevator opened its doors and out came Clint, Natasha, Steve, and Bruce all with unhappy faces, Clint was about to open his mouth, but JARVIS came first “Sir, I have detected a familiar energy signature “ Tony had been looking down but raised his head by what JARVIS said. “what signature” “the energy signature is the same as Mr. Odinson, when he first came to earth” “shit” everybody looked at Clint “JARVIS, tell Thor and Loki to get up here” Natasha and Steve went over to one of the couches and sat down, Clint went over and sat on the coffee table, Bruce went over to the kitchen too make some tea. Tony took a beer and thought ‘this is not going to go well’

The elevator opened its doors and Thor and Loki came out, “JARVIS, has already informed us about the energy signature” said Thor before any were able to say anything “and it isn’t anybody from Asgard” the Avengers (minus Thor and Loki) looked at the brothers “then what are we waiting for” Clint got up and looked at the others “well Avengers assemble” said Steve.

time skip

the Avengers came to a big crater “look” Cap pointed to a jet a bit closer to the crater and on the side was a Hydra logo, “we have to hurry” said Widow “Dr. Banner, you and Loki stay here as the backup” Bruce and Loki looked at cap “fine” “okay - “ Tony couldn’t finish his sentence, a loud voice cut him off, the Avengers looked were the voice came from, and ran over to the origin of the voice, “Mic, look out” an explosion filled the air with smoke, somebody came out Widow and Hawkeye got in a battle stand, the person looked over at us, *Whistling* the team all looked at Tony “what, he is good looking” the person began to walk over to the Avengers, “Hello, stranger” greeted Thor, the stranger came and stood in front of the Avengers his clothes looked to be leather, his hair was blonde and long, “hey-” was all he said before a voice yelled “god dam’it, Mic this is your fault” and out of the remaining smoke came another person, Widow was the only who understood what the new comer said. This time it was Widow's turn to say something “who are you two, tell us why you are here, and how you got here” The two strangers looked at Widow, one of them, the blonde one, said in English “We have no idea, we were on a mission and the next second we’re here”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2   
New People 

Avengers POV  
“-and the next second we’re here, getting attacked” “okay, let’s us begin again, I’m Ironman aka Tony Stark” Tony walked over to the blonde, with his hand out for a handshake, “the spy with the red hair is Black Widow” Nat gave a small not “the guy with the bow and arrow is Hawkeye” Clint gave a small smile to the two unknown people “the Viking is Thor and last we have Captain America, we have to more, bet they are back up” Thor gave a greeting with his hammer, Cap raises his shield in a greeting. “Well hello, I go by Present Mic and my Grump of a friend is Eraserhead” they all looked at Eraser, Tony gave him a look over, ‘He looks like Loki’ as the thought came, Fury took that moment to call/yell over the com. “WHAT IS GOING ON!!!!!” came Fury's voids in a very Fury way, all the Avengers got a hand on their ear with the com, The two newcomers /Present Mic and Eraserhead/ looked at them with worry or Mic did, Eraser did not. 

\------------ time skip ----------------

Avengers POV  
Nothing happened on the short walk to the jet, the two newcomers said hello to Banner and Loki.

And let the interrogation begin. 

“Now, we have some question for you tow” Widow began to go in spy mode, the blonde - Present mic smiled at her, but it looked like one of Tony’s media smiles “of course” the other one - Eraser didn't look pleased. Widow gave Tony a look and he began “the thing is we have had some problems with people from places we don't know” Tony gave Present mic one media smile back, the team can't see his face because for his rose-tinted sunglasses “as mic said earlier, we have no idea how we got here” Eraser spoke up for the first time since the team met him. And he also is given them a hard look. Tony got to say something but Loki come first “yes I heard, but what do you say to a deal. We tell you about our world and you tell about ours” Loki gave the newcomers a true God of mischief smile.


	3. Chapter 3 A deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope all of you are okay, stay safe

3 Person POV

But what came next none of the Avengers saw coming, Eraser gave Loki a terrifying smile he normally uses on 1-A “Okay, not a bad sounding deal” Eraser looked at Mic, who in return gave one but smaller and kinder smile back. “Your deal sounds logical, you will tell us how your world works, and we will tell how our world works.” Eraser looked at Loki with one of his teeth showing grin. Loki was taken aback, he had not seen this coming, he gave Eraser a one-over, “deal” Eraser and Loki sock hands. (While the worlds hold its breath)

“Okay, now that’s done. Who will start” Said Tony in a happy go lucky voice, “The host of course” came Mics voice loudly. 

Cap be gang to tell: 

“Okay, a couple of years ago new york was attacked by aliens and the creation of the Avengers. Who were the ones to save the world. After that more and more alike it began happening all over the world and more people began to pop up some joined the Avengers others have mad their oven teams, all have there area.” “And that basically what has been happening to our world, So we are a bit careful of strangers” (The ironman movies, Cap America, Winter soldier ish, The avengers and a little more) 

Eraser gave an understanding not, “No wonder you guy were quick on the weaponry” said Mic. Tony Noted to “yeah so Now it is you guys turn” “Okay okay” and Mic began Talling…

“In our world, people have something called a Quirk. The first person to manifest a Quirk was a newborn baby in the city of Qingqing, who had the ability to emanate light from their body. After that incident, many people around the world began to manifest different kinds of special abilities. The cause of the Quirk phenomenon is still unknown, it has been theorized that the development of Quirks was caused by the spread of a virus carried by mice. Currently, around 80% of the world population possesses a Quirk. 

As chaos and unrest ensued due to the outbreak of Quirks, ordinary civilians with their own Quirks decided to take matters into their own hands to bring order to society and thus the first "heroes" appeared in the form of Vigilantes and thus beginning the Vigilantes Era. As society adapted to the new status quo, the Police Force moved to prioritize leadership and to maintain the status quo, and as such, decided not to use Quirks as weapons. To fill that void, the profession of crime-fighting Quirk users, Pro Heroes, began to exist which caused the Vigilantes to slowly disappear. Authorizing the use of powers that could so easily kill, however, was a greatly criticized decision at first. Over time, it came to garner public support due to the fact that the first people to work professionally as heroes acted morally and upheld the law.” (Yes I basically copy-pasted this one) 

Mic gave them all a smile “ so now you know of our world” “so what you are saying is that superpower or ‘Quirks’ are normal?” asked Tony “Yes” Answered Eraser.


End file.
